Black Wizard
The Black Wizard is a character in Dark Souls III played by James. He is supposedly the creator of the bonfires that are scattered all across the world. He acts as a sort of mentor or guide to the player character, whom he refers to as his "Young Apprentice". Lore There's still much we don't know about the Black Wizard and his origins, but what we do know is that he has traveled the land for over five thousand years creating bonfire after bonfire. He was also abandoned by his father at a young age, who then later returned (before dying) to bestow his outfit and wand upon his son. In his early days, the Black Wizard was a bard. His father was killed by being swallowed by a dragon. The outfit consists of only the finest garments, created from lady pubic hair. The wand, supposedly passed down from generation to generation, has also been held by the Black Wizard's mother and son, both whom passed it to him before they died. The timeline for these events is still unclear and not entirely understood. The Black Wizard has stated that his father was Harry Potter, but whether this refers to the character from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series or simply to someone else by the same name, we don't know yet. This could also be a lie knowing the Black Wizard's deceptive nature. But as time in Lordran is convoluted, it is not entirely out of question that a character from another universe could've somehow found themselves sucked in. The Black Wizard has also stated that Blacksmith Andre is his brother. He also just likes to sing sometimes. We've learned since that the Black Wizard was born in a ladle, and that he possesses a special talent for urinating and fornicating (at the same time) into glass bottles. He also is said to smell of dried milk and potatoes. And though it's rarely seen—if ever—underneath his hood his hair is supposedly tied back. The Soul of an Unknown Traveler located near the overgrown Crystal Lizard in the Cemetery of Ash once belonged to his friend Travis, who was, in the Black Wizard's own words "destroyed by the wrath of this goon to the Crystal Lizard." On August 8th, 2016, the Black Wizard graduated from the School of Mastery and received new black, gold and white colored robes becoming: Master Wizard. His father's robes were handed down to the Young Apprentice (Brett), a student of the Black Wizard who knows more than him. Other than the Young Apprentice, the Black Wizard trained and lead another student on a mission to defeat a monster (Aleks). This student's name was Young Rick (Trevor). The Origin of Ember According to the Black Wizard, there was a man named Joffrey whom is apart of the Black Wizard's bloodline but existed long before. He completed an assigned objective but when he returned home, he was punished for not bringing personal aide along with him. As a result, he was banished to the hells for going on a lone crusade. After banishing Joffrey, it was soon perceived that the Devil inside had already accepted him. Joffery was then broken into pieces by the Devil himself. Within the Kingdom of Lothric, the embers strewn across the land are the pieces of Joffrey. One also lies within the Black Wizard himself as he is apart of Joffrey's bloodline. Trivia * Interestingly enough, his name has changed throughout the series, sometimes being referred to as "the Dark Wizard" * Only recently, the Black Wizard has shaved due to his beard being filled with disgustingness. * He now wears a beanie because he's trying to be more edgy for the kids. * The Black Wizard has stated that wizards never die, but he died in the latest episode. Quotes * “Did you know this outfit was given to me by my father before he died? From the ashes of a dragon . . . he rose, after he was swallowed . . . into the pits.” — The Black Wizard regarding his father and his tragic demise. * “I was abandoned by my father at a young age. He gave me this wand. And this wand I (sic) will guide you.” * “I saw my son die before he gave me this wand.” * “My mother died giving me this wand.” * “They all died giving me this wand.” * “Have you heard the echoes of the ghost of the night? They will come for you . . . heh heh heh . . . unless you use the bonfires that I create . . . for you.”''' — The Black Wizard's warning to the player. * '''“I created the bonfires! Nobody else!” — The Black Wizard showing indignation at the idea that someone besides him would've created the bonfires. * "I was born in a ladle." — The Black Wizard discusses the circumstances of his mysterious birth. * "I've been wearing a hair tie for the last four months, and nobody has ever seen me with my hair tied back." — The Black Wizard reveals details of his personal life to the player character. * "The Highest of Orders are always the deepest ones that run within the blood of the enemies." — The Black Wizard talking nonsense. Category:James Category:Characters